Frozen fever
by allthatglitterisyaoi
Summary: Gilbert has a frozen fever and Liz decides to give him a present. Gilbert in a dress! M just to be safe and a lot of PruHun (and Gilbert hating Poland Poland being BFF with Hungary). Done as a present for aph-preussen (Tumblr) and to practise my english!


**This is my Christmas present for aph-preussen (Tumblr, I can't put a link in here) sorry, I did this in the last minute. I had no time for the mistletoe one and I mixed the Frozen one with the bath one. Anyway Merry Christmas! (I really hope that I didn't mess up the verbal tenses...).**

* * *

She regretted watching that movie, she regretted it so much… Not seeing the film, in fact it was pretty fun, what she really regretted was watching Frozen with him. The Hungarian was reading some fanfiction when a well known knock was heard on her door,

\- Elizavetha? –the person from the other side asked-. Do you want to build a snowman?

It was Gilbert again. He had been singing that damn song since the first day that I snowed. At the beginning it was funny hearing him running through the house singing high-pitchedly, she had to at least admit that. But now it was pretty annoying.

\- Come on let's go and play~

He kept singing while she rolled her eyes hopping that he left soon.

\- I've never see you anymore, come out the door, it's like you've gone away!

Anyway he wasn't changing the lyrics into something embarrassing (if you don't consider a guy who has lived for centuries singing a song from a children movie embarrassing)

\- We used to be best buddies, and now we are more, Ich liebe dich so much!

Never mind, he changed them, but at least it was cute and made her blush. Hungary went near the door and opened it.

\- So, do you want to build a snowman? –he chirped happily.

\- Not now Gilbert –she answered smiling, teasing him.

\- OK bye… -the Prussian looked genuinely sad, but the brunette knew that he was just acting.

She grabbed one of his arms and pushed him into a tight hug. He was annoying sometimes, but she had liked that part in the song. Before he could say anything else, she kissed him so he couldn't sing the next part.

About an hour latter both were cuddling in bed, both naked bodies heated due to the exercise they had done. She was half asleep with her chin on his elbow when he suddenly said:

\- So, are you going to build a snowman with me? Not now, any day would do.

\- Hm… -she mumbled-. Maybe…

* * *

Some days later she arrived home carrying a huge package. It was wrapped as a present and she put it under the Christmas tree.

\- What the heck is that? –asked the albino seeing the thing.

\- Oh well, it's just something that I asked Poland to make. He was a little bit reluctant when he knew it was for you, but when I showed him the design he loved it. He only asked for a photo in return.

He walked carefully to the box and saw a note saying: "From: The god of fashion. To: my lovely friend Hungary and her potato-ass discolored jerk boyfriend".

\- OK, now I'm scared… If he agreed it must be something very embarrassing…

He opened it hoping no cake in his face and saw a piece of cloth that he recognized immediately. It was a dress, yes, but not just any dress. It was Anna's dress! Adjusted to his manly body, obviously, but still the costume!

\- Oh… mein… Gott… -he was astonished-. I love you Liz!

\- And what about Feliks? –she asked smirking.

\- Ugh… I still hate that poor excuse of a brat but not that much…

Half an hour later they were both in the snow making an Olaf. But it was definitely impossible to make it stable, it kept collapsing! And they weren't able to find any carrot like the one he has. Well, at least they tried. And they had lots of fun! They took photos (Poland will love them) and played like when they were very young and they still didn't know that Hungary was a woman. They ended up completely wet because of the melted snow. Shaking they got in the house, and realized with displeasure that they only had water for a bath.

\- You go –he said looking like a mess with the dress.

\- No way, you are wearing a dress, you need this way more than me –she answered-. So go lad, you need this bath –joked the Hungarian.

\- Are you sure? –he asked a bit reluctant to go.

\- We can have a bath together, but you have to promise to keep your hands out of determined areas –she knew that that rule was going to be broken, but oh well; rules are made to e broken.

So they ended up inside that hot tub, bare skin against bare skin, but for once, he kept his promised and they just cuddled. Her back on his chest and their fingers intertwined. She took a deep breath; it was so nice being there, with the albino planting little kisses on her hair.

\- Szeretlek Gil –she said out of nowhere and he smirked.

\- I know Leben, I know… -he said moving a little bit and readjusting so he could kiss her.

She deepened the kiss turning to be face to face and pressed their bodies together, passing her arms around his neck.

\- Didn't you say something about not having sex in the bathtub? –he asked half laughing.

\- Didn't you know that rules are made to be broken? –she simply ansered.

* * *

**Well, crappy fic is crappy fic... But I did a thing! XD**


End file.
